Tortured Hearts
by Ophelia Weasley
Summary: ON HIATUS! BUT IT WILL BE FINISHED ONE DAY! Cole and the gang go to visit Jesse, Zee and his sisters in Tennessee. Look inside for better summary. ColeOFC.
1. Prologue

**Name:** Rogue

**Email:** IceRogue19wmconnect.com

**Title:** Tortured Hearts Installment:

**Summary:** Cole and the gang go to Tennessee to visit Jesse, Zee and his sisters, who have been staying with Josephine. Cole thinks Joey is an immature child and too young to be taking care his sisters.

**Classification:** Cole Younger/ OFC

**Rating:** PG13 as of right now

**Spoiler:** If you haven't seen the movie yeah spoilers.

**Warning**: May be some character deaths later.

**Distribution:** My sites, my sister's site, if you want ask first.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that is familiar with American Outlaws. Do you think I would be writing this if I owned Colin or Scott. I do own the Younger sister's names and characters profiles and Josephine Montgomery, Nathan Jackson, and Jimmy Potter.

**Feedback:** I live for it. Need it for next chapter to be posted. NO FLAMES!

**AN:** This is my first American Outlaws fiction so please be nice. Her are some things you should know before reading it.

-This is set 6 months after the movie.

-Jesse and Zee are married and live in the Millers Hill, Tennessee (don't know if it is a real place)

-Cole, Bob, Frank, Tom, and Clell are still robbing banks..

-Everything else will be revealed in the story.

-Everyone who died in the movie is still dead.  
  
Prologue  
  
Josephine Montgomery looked up at her father as he climbed onto his black mare, Midnight. He was a tall man and stood at 6'5 with red hair and emerald green eyes. He wore his Union blue uniform.  
  
She stood at 5'7 and looked nothing like her father. She had curly auburn hair past her shoulders and deep crystal blue eyes. Her father said she looked exactly like her mother.  
  
Joey, as most called her, had tears brimming in her eyes knowing her father would probably not return to her. She lost her mother at the tender age of five and didn't want to lose the only parent she remembered.  
  
"Now Josephine," her father's Irish accent interrupted her thoughts, "if I don't come back..."  
  
"Don't talk like that, Pa," Joey said tears falling now.  
  
"You make sure you have that Gold hidden in our spot. You can live on that till you find a husband."  
  
"Pa, I'm only 14," she pleaded. "I don't want a husband."  
  
"You listen to me now, I have tried to raise you like a young lady but you make it hard some times. Just promise me this one thing, please."  
  
Joey saw the pleading in his eyes and nodded, "I promise Pa."  
  
"That's my girl," he said. "See you soon." He rode off.  
  
That was the last Joey saw of her father. She had gotten the letter from one of his men. She had cried for four days straight and didn't eat or move. When she slept, she usually woke up to cry again until she fell asleep.  
  
When she did get up she transferred her gold into U.S. funds and started her new life. She decided she didn't need a husband though she had lots of suitors but no one she wished to marry.  
  
And then there was the last suitor, Nathan Jackson, the man that made her swear no men were good. He had told her flat out that he wanted the wealth he heard about. She swore from then on out, no one would enter her heart. Ever. She was convinced she could only be loved for her money.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue me, you won't get much. I swear maybe some DVD's and cd's.  
  
Chapter One December 1865  
  
Joey jumped out of bed when she realized the sun had come up already. She threw on her over dress and slipped her shoes on. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Megan Younger washing dishes.  
  
"Mornin' Joey," Megan said smiling. "There is some biscuits and bacon in the over for you."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?" Joey asked grabbing a cup and filling it with milk.  
  
"You had a rough night again. We decided to let you sleep."  
  
"Where is Bella?" Joey asked sitting down to eat.  
  
"Feeding the animals, she got the water from the well already and milked the cow." Megan sat down after she put the last dish away. "She didn't even have to be told."  
  
Joey smiled thinking of how she came to care for the two Younger girls. It had all been Zerelda James' fault really. Her and her husband, Jesse, had moved to Tennessee about six month ago. When Jesse's friend Cole asked if they could care for his sisters, Zee had the idea of letting Joey take them in. Zee had said a girl should be alone up in the mountains. So they let Zee write a letter and he agreed. It was probably to the fact Zee had told him Joey was married and a little older.  
  
Joey loved that the girls were with her. It did get lonely and very often. At first, Anabella was hard to deal with, but Joey soon realized she was becoming a woman. At thirteen and with no mother, it was hard. Joey knew this from experience.  
  
Megan, on the other hand, loved the idea. At 15, she was very intelligent and shared great story ideas with Joey. She loved writing and learning and did both wonderfully. That was why they got along so well because Joey wrote, too.  
  
"Anyway," Megan's voice interrupted her thoughts, "should I go get Bella for our studies?"  
  
"Yeah, I will have to teach you while I cook supper because Jesse and Zee are coming over."  
  
"Okay," Megan said running out the door.  
  
"Don't run," Joey yelled after her laughing. "It isn't lady like." "Four times four," Joey said while kneading the dough for dinner rolls.  
  
"Sixteen," Megan said while looking up from her writing.  
  
"Megan, write your essay," Joey said. "You need to let Bella learn her multiplication tables."  
  
"But, I ain't any good," Bella whined.  
  
"Am not, Bella," Joey corrected her.  
  
Bella pouted, "Can't I go ride Midnight?"  
  
"Anabella Younger," Joey scolded. "This is study time and you know it. Now four times five?"  
  
"Twenty," Bella said staring out the open door.  
  
"Four times six?"  
  
"Twenty-four." "Four times twelve?"  
  
"Forty-eight," Bella said smiling.  
  
"Very good, Bella. Did you write them as we said them?" Joey asked putting the rolls in the oven. She looked at Megan who was finished writing and now reading Romeo and Juliet.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Bella said.  
  
"Okay. Both of you go clean up and then one of you get the table set."  
  
They both got up and headed up the ladder to their room as Joey stirred the stew. When they had the table set, Joey realized she heard a rider. Jesse and Zee would have the wagon, she thought. She grabbed the rifle and smiled, "Girls, stay in back." They nodded. Joey opened the door to see Jimmy Potter. She sat the rifle down, "Jimmy, what do we owe the pleasure."  
  
The 17 year old boy stood taller than Joey. "I came to call upon Megan, ma'am," he smiled sweetly sliding off his horse.  
  
"Well, we are having company tonight but you are welcome to stay for dinner." She picked up the rifle, "Come on in." Placing the rifle back above the door she looked at Megan, "Set another plate."  
  
Megan saw Jimmy and smiled, "Yes, ma'am." Joey and Zee cleared the table.  
  
"Let me help with the dishes, Joey," Zee said.  
  
Joey shook her head and smiled, "That's okay. I am going to get Bella to do them."  
  
Megan and Jimmy walked out the front door.  
  
"Are you sure that is a wise thing with Cole coming in?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Their brother is coming?" Joey asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah," Jesse said pulling out two envelopes. "There is a letter here for you and one for the girls."  
  
Joey got up and went to the door, "Megan, Jimmy, time to say goodnight." She stepped back in waiting till Megan came in to shut the door.  
  
"You and Bella got a letter from Cole," Jesse said holding it out to her.  
  
Bella squealed and Megan smiled slightly as Bella tore it open. "It says Cole, Bob and Frank are coming for the winter," Bella said excitedly.  
  
Joey wondered what her letter said as she took it from Jesse. She opened it reading to herself.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery  
  
"Mr.?" Joey questioned Zee.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought you told him the truth?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Never mind," Joey said continuing her letter.  
  
It is going to be great to visit. I hope it isn't a late notice but we would really like to see the girls and finally meet you and your wife. See ya soon.  
  
Cole Younger  
  
Joey looked at Zee and frowned, "Why didn't you tell him?" 


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything but my health which isn't very good anyway.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The following week was hectic for the girls. They weren't just getting ready for visitors; they were getting ready for winter. Megan was to board up all the northern windows on the house and barn so that the north winds wouldn't get in. Bella had to make sure the winter blankets, clothes and boots were out of the barn and the animals were set up. On top of that, everyone was making sure the house stayed clean and there were sleeping spots for Bob and Cole.  
  
It was now the day of their arrival. Joey had just returned from town with Jesse and Zee. Jesse had just unloaded the last of the flour. "Well, that's it," Jesse said coming into the house.  
  
"Sure you can't stay?" Joey asked.  
  
"No, we have some stuff to do yet at our house," Jesse said. "We will see you tomorrow when they guys get here."  
  
Joey hugged Zee bye and went to the barn, "Bella? Megan?" She looked around and saw Megan on the ladder. "Where is Bella?"  
  
"She took off on Midnight again," Megan said.  
  
Joey looked around to see the black Mustang gone. "Does she even stay put?" She went to saddle Goldie, her yellow Palomino, when Bella walked into the barn with Midnight. "Are your chores done?" Joey asked not looking up from her saddle.  
  
"No, ma'am," Bella said putting Midnight in his stall.  
  
"Well," Joey said walking Goldie out, "now you have more to add to that list. I want all the tubs filled with the food I just bought. And I did buy some chocolate but you aren't to eat any tonight."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Bella said.  
  
Joey walked up to her. "But," she smiled, "you can make a cake for your brothers for tomorrow."  
  
Bella smiled big, "Yes, I will get right on that." She ran over to grab some blankets still left in the barn and walked toward the house.  
  
"I am going for a ride," Joey told Megan while mounting Goldie. "I will be gone a couple hours."  
  
"Okay," Megan responded. "You want me to start supper?"  
  
"Yes. Also, if Jimmy happens by he is not to stay. And you need to tell him we will have visitors."  
  
Megan frowned, "Okay."  
  
"But you can invite him to Christmas Eve dinner."  
  
Megan smiled big and went back to hammering.  
  
Joey rode out and toward her favorite spot. When she got there she looked around sliding off the horse. She looked down at the slowly flowing stream. The snow hadn't started falling yet this winter, but she could see the blue clouds rolling in. She knew it would snow soon.  
  
"Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling. From glen to glen and down the mountain side..." Joey sang the old Irish song her father used to. She heard a stick snap and spun around. "Who's there?"  
  
"Sorry to scare you miss," said a strong male voice. "I was wondering if you could tell me where Millers Hill is."  
  
When Joey saw his face, her breath was lost. She had never seen anyone so handsome. He wore an old hat and looked like he hadn't had a bath in months but underneath it all she saw his eyes.  
  
"Miss, are you okay?" he asked from his horse.  
  
Joey looked at him again, "Um...yes. Millers Hill is about fifteen minutes west."  
  
He tipped his hat, "Thanks." He looked at the sky, "You might want to head back to wherever before the storm hits. Hiya!" He commanded the horse and took off.  
  
She stood there for a moment before realizing the snow had started to fall. She mounted Goldie and headed home. When she arrived at the house, the snow had started to fall hard. She shook off the snow as she entered the house.  
  
"Where have you been?" Megan asked running up to Joey, taking her coat.  
  
"Ran into some visitors," Joey said. "Got dinner going?"  
  
"Yes," Bella said stirring chili in a pot and opening the oven to check on the cornbread muffins. "I think it will be ready in ten minutes or so."  
  
"Have you heard anything from Jesse or Zee about your brothers?" Joey asked. She grabbed some bowls for the table.  
  
"Zee was by earlier, said Bob and Cole would be here as soon as they stopped by. But they wouldn't be able to be by tonight because the storm," Megan said while grabbing a piece of paper from the mantle. "Mr. Jackson stopped by earlier," she said smiling. "He left this."  
  
"Great," Joey said grabbing the paper and setting it in her room.  
  
"Why don't you like Mr. Jackson?" Bella asked softly.  
  
"He isn't all charming," Joey said. She looked at Bella, "Don't be fooled by charm. It is what is on the inside. Some people act a certain way to get you to like them but it isn't always who they are."  
  
Bella smiled, "I know. I don't get a good feeling about him either."  
  
Joey looked at Bella intensely, then Megan, "Has he ever said anything to you? Either of you?"  
  
Megan shook her head.  
  
But Bella refused to look up at her. "He said that we shouldn't be here. Said we gave you a bad reputation."  
  
"Why would he say that? What were you talking about?"  
  
"I told him maybe he should lay off you. That he was putting to much pressure on you to go courtin'. That's when he said I don't know what I'm talking about and I should know my place."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Joey walked toward it, "When was this?"  
  
"When you went to town with Jesse and Zee," Megan spoke finally.  
  
"Son of a bitch," Joey said under her breath as she opened the door. She was surprised to see the man from earlier. Behind him was a taller but younger man, not as attractive, though.  
  
"You," he said.  
  
"You," Joey said softly.  
  
"Cole!" Bella yelled running past Joey and into his arms.  
  
Cole embraced her tightly while looking around and asked, "Where is your husband?" 


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything.

**_Tylan_**--Thank you for your review. I am glad you enjoy the story. And yes Cole is hottt!

**_Krys_**--Thank you thank you thank you!!! You are my ultimate reviewer! Your opinion means the world to me.

Chapter Three  
  
"That is something we need to talk about," Joey said moving out of the way to let them in. "Let's eat first and talk later."  
  
As they sat at the table, Bella chatted about everything. "I can't wait for you to see Midnight, my mustang. Joey gave him to me when we arrived. Oh, and she ahs a beautiful palomino." She took a breath and a drink then started talking again. "Joey, do you think I can feed the horses with Cole's help so he can see the horses."  
  
Joey smiled, "Sure, but be careful. Remember what happened last time."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Bella said smiling big. She looked at Cole, "You will love the horses." She went back to eating happily.  
  
Joey looked at Megan, who had stayed quiet since Cole and Bob arrived. She realized Megan was playing with her food instead of eating it. "Are you okay Megan?"  
  
Megan smiled sweetly, "Just don't feel well. May I be excused?"  
  
"Yes," Joey said.  
  
"Thank you, ma'am," Megan said getting up and climbing the ladder to their room.  
  
Joey sighed. Something was wrong, she knew it. "Did Jimmy stop by earlier, Bella?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Bella said softly eying Cole, whose head had perked up.  
  
"Who is Jimmy?" Bob asked.  
  
"A caller of Megan's," Joey said. "I hope you will be meeting him at Christmas Eve supper."  
  
"Isn't Megan a little young to be having callers," Cole said.  
  
Joey got up grabbing empty bowls, "She will be sixteen in a couple of months. She is almost old enough to marry."  
  
"The hell she is," Cole said loudly.  
  
"Bella, I think it is time for bed," Joey said filling the tub with water for dishes.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Bella said. She walked over and gave Bob and Cole a hug before heading up the ladder.  
  
"I don't think it is right for you to be cursing around Bella or Megan," Joey said sternly. "They are both so young."  
  
Cole didn't say anything but realized how young she looked as well.  
  
"So what is the story about your husband?" Bob said laughing.  
  
Joey could tell he knew she wasn't married. "That was Zee's idea."  
  
"So you just decided to lie to us," Cole said sitting in a rocker in front of the fireplace.  
  
"For your information, I didn't know until after I got the girls. Zee told me and I wrote you a letter. She was supposed to have sent it to you," Joey said finishing the dishes up.  
  
"So you live up here by yourself?" Bob asked trying to keep the conversation between Cole and Joey short. He could tell they already didn't like each other.  
  
"Yeah for about five years now," Joey smiled as she stood in front of Cole. "That is my seat by the way."  
  
"How old are you?" Cole asked, not moving.  
  
"Nineteen," Joey said softly. Zee had tried to convince her to lie about her age but she didn't want to.  
  
"You have been on your own since you were fourteen?" Bob said.  
  
"Where are you parents?" Cole asked bluntly.  
  
She felt stung by the way he had said it. "My mom died when I was five."  
  
"And your father?"  
  
Joey tensed. She didn't know what to say. She never talked about him.  
  
"Joey," Bob said. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," she said softly. "My father got killed by a confederate rebel in the war."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Bob said.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Joey said grabbing her book by Cole. When she brushed his arm on accident, she felt shivers run through her. She didn't notice Nathan's letter fall out. She walked to her bedroom door and turned, "Your cots are in the corner and extra blankets are over there." She opened her door, "Goodnight." She shut the door.  
  
Bob was smiling.  
  
"What?" Cole asked grabbing a blanket.  
  
"You got on her bad side."  
  
Cole didn't mean to, but he was upset that Zee had lied to him and still didn't tell him when they were there. They definitely didn't agree about Megan. Was she sixteen already? He remembered when she was born, only a couple years after Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy.  
  
Why did he have to lead them to die that day in Hyperion? It was his fault Loni died. And Jimmy. Now Megan was courting someone named Jimmy. Who was this Jimmy? How old was he? Did he have the means to take care of Megan?  
  
And what about Joey? How was she taking care of herself and the girls? "Goodnight, Bob," Cole said reading down to pick up a piece of paper. He read it over. "What the hell?" Then he heard the crying. What was she crying about?

Joey laid in bed sobs racking her body. She didn't want to think about her dad. What did he have to bring that up? Cole Younger brought a lot of things up in her that she didn't want. Her body tingled when she was close to him. She didn't understand it.  
  
It felt like everything was falling apart. She didn't know why everything seemed endless, hopeless. Nathan Jackson wasn't helping much either; threatening the girls, pressuring her. Would he come up while Cole and Bob were there? She prayed he wouldn't.  
  
And that note. How could anyone write something so cruel? Telling her that he would make sure no one in town would want her or talk to her so that she had no choice but to marry him. What had he said to the townsfolk so far? Had he tarnished her reputation like he said the girls would? Like he swore he would?  
  
How dare he talk to the girls that way? A man had no right to mention reputation to a thirteen year old girl. Joey had only talked with Bella around three months ago. Bella was very sensitive about the subject of womanhood. She still hadn't come around to talk with Joey since then.  
  
Joey wished their mother was still around. She remembered her father taking her to the minister's wife. Mrs. McFarlon had been sweet about it and told her the facts of life but it wasn't the same. She knew it wasn't the same for Bella either.  
  
Joey was glad it was her and not one of Bella's brothers though. Megan had told Joey of her first talk with Ma James. Cole and Bob were gone and she didn't know what had happened. She talked about how she missed her ma and pa a lot.  
  
Megan. Joey wished she knew what was wrong with her. She was never silent like this before.


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but original characters.  
  
AN: I just want to thank the following for reviews.  
  
lilwilson-Thank you for the review. It means a lot.  
  
thepathchoosesthewalker-Can you tell me what WOT means??? LOL!!! I am so glad you love the story. I hope I am not disappointing anyone with these upcoming chapters b/c I don't think this chapter went as well as I wanted it to.  
  
Krystal-You know your opinion means a lot to me. Thank you.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
When Joey woke the next morning, her head ached. She looked in the mirror and saw the dark circles under her eyes. Why do I always have to cry, she asked herself?  
  
She took a quick wash up and pulled her hair into a bun, trying to look older today. A few curls fell out and she tried to tuck them back. She got fully dressed since there was company and stepped out hoping not to wake anyone.  
  
When she looked around, Bob was still asleep but Cole was gone. She quietly climbed up the ladder to wake the girls. She got up there to find Bella wasn't there and Megan was watching out the window.  
  
"He acts like nothing has changed," Megan said softly.  
  
"How's that?" Joey asked sitting next to her and looking out the window. Cole and Bella were outside the barn with Midnight. She had never seen either one of them smile like that before.  
  
"He acts like Jimmy never existed," Megan said tears in her eyes. "Jimmy dies and then he just sends us away like we don't exist either. Now he wants to act like he can tell us what to do."  
  
"Oh, Megan, I wish I had words of wisdom for you but I don't. I can't tell you what he's thinking or why he does what he does." Joey turned Megan to her, "But I can tell you this. He's your brother, your blood. That is the most important thing. You have to stay a family, be a family."  
  
"Joey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drudge up family." Megan got up, "Guess I should get dressed."  
  
Joey walked over to climb down when Megan turned to her, "Oh and Joey, you shouldn't cry so much. I know you miss your father but we love you and want you to be happy."  
  
Joey smiled and climbed down the ladder. Whenshe turned Bob was dressed and making coffee. "Oh you are a doll," she said smiling.  
  
"Want a cup?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said getting into the cooler for the bacon. She started it and went to making dough for biscuits. "Bob could you get Cole and Bella for breakfast," she asked when it was ready and Megan had the table set. Bob nodded and walked outside.  
  
When Cole walked in the house, Joey lost her breath again. He was cleaned up and looked even better than before. She thought she would faint but instead turned to take the biscuits out.  
  
As she set them on the stove, Cole came up behind her and handed her a piece of paper. Joey gasped. It was Nathan's note. How had he gotten it? It must have fallen out of her book, she thought.  
  
"We need to talk," he said softly and sat at the table. Joey was feeding the horses after breakfast and decided to take Goldie out for a ride. As she saddled the horse, Cole walked over to her. Startled, Joey screamed.  
  
"Hey, hey, it's me," Cole said.  
  
Joey took deep breaths, making sure she had Goldie's reigns. "Don't you ever do that again!"  
  
"Sorry," he said petting Goldie's mane. "Why would you scream way out here? What are you scared of?"  
  
Joey looked at him sarcastically. "Haven't you ever heard of mountain men?"  
  
Cole laughed. He looked at her seriously, "Who wrote the note?"  
  
"No one you need to worry about," she said.  
  
"My sisters are here and that makes me worry. That makes it my business," he said grabbing Goldie's reigns.  
  
"Listen Mr. In-my-face, get out," Joey said grabbing the reigns back.  
  
"Who wrote it, Joey?"  
  
Joey changed her direction, "How dare you read my letters?" Her voice seethed with viciousness. "You had no right. You should have just set it on the table." She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"You know we can take care of it," he said seriously.  
  
Joey glared at him, "That isn't funny." She stood in front of him and lowered her voice. "You think I don't know what you do? You think Bella and Megan don't know? How do you think they feel about it? Huh? Have bank robbers for brothers. I can understand it at first because of the railroad but now there just any excuse."  
  
"You don't know what you are talking about. You aren't much older than them, you don't know how the world works."  
  
"The hell I don't," she yelled.  
  
"You don't. I know what is best for my sisters. I helped raised them."  
  
"And abandon them."  
  
"I didn't..."  
  
"Listen I don't want to talk about this anymore."  
  
"Fine," Cole said turning to walk away but turned back. "But let me tell you something. You can want what ever you want from this guy. I really don't care what happens to you but I do care about my sisters. They get hurt because you don't do something about this guy, I will come after you."  
  
Joey stood there. She didn't know what to say.  
  
Cole walked but turned back again, "Bella told me she was scared. If that doesn't tell you something you are stupid. If you love my sisters the way you claimed to that should have some effect on you." He walked back to the house.  
  
Joey climbed onto Goldie and took off. Where was she going? Anywhere but here, she said out loud. And she headed there, crying the whole way to nowhere. 


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but Joey and my idea. Oh and that evil dude. lol

**AN:** I am kind of disappointed in this chapter but you tell me what you think. And I know when the chapter ends it will seem like a Bob/Joey story but it isn't. I promise. And on to the thank yous! I can't believe you guys actually like this.

**Tasuki's Girl**-I am glad you like it. Hope you like the next installment.

**Aenil**-He is hott isn't he. I bought the movie for Colin and ended up like Scott. Who knew? lol

**Krystal**-Thank you so much!!!!

**thepathchoosesthewalker**-Okay, girl you need to slow down and just let the story tell itself. LOL! I am so glad you like it. I am glad I captured his temper b/c I wasn't sure if I could do it right. I am so afraid I am not living up to the movie. I thought I made it clear at the beginning about the gun. She has a shotgun that she keeps above the door and I just assumed you guys would think she knew how to shoot. She does by the way. There will be more Bob, so I am glad you like him. Here is the next chapter to so you will know what happens.

**Tortured Hearts5**  
  
Joey slid off Goldie and fell to the ground crying. She didn't know why she was so upset. She did love the girls and she didn't understand why Bella wouldn't come to her. She didn't understand a lot lately. Like how someone she met the night before bothered her so much. Why did she let him get to her?  
  
"Joey?" a small voice cut into her thoughts.  
  
She jumped up. "What are you doing here, Megan?"  
  
"I followed you," Megan said walking over to her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. You shouldn't be out her. It is freezing out here." Joey grabbed her hand and looked around. "Where is your horse?"  
  
"I rode Midnight and tied him up over the hill," she said breathing hard. "I had to come after you. Cole is taking us away..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He says you are putting us in danger. He doesn't understand. You have to get back home before Nathan gets there."  
  
"What? How do you know Nathan is coming?" Joey asked jumping up on her horse. "Go get on Midnight and lets go."  
  
Joey rode hard till they arrived home and saw there wasn't any visitors. She sighed in relief. She walked into the house, Megan following, and saw Cole packing his bags and Bob trying to talk to him. "What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"We are leaving," Cole said. "I won't put my sisters in danger."  
  
"They aren't in danger," Joey said. "You can't leave okay," she said calmly.  
  
Cole stalked past her, "We can leave whenever we want. Megan get packed. NOW!"  
  
Megan stood there when she heard a horse approach, "Joey?"  
  
"Don't look at her," Cole yelled. "I'm your brother."  
  
"Cole for once shut up!" Megan screamed. "Joey someone is here," she said more calmly eying Joey. "I will go pack."  
  
Joey looked at Cole, "Please don't leave. Let's talk after I get back inside." She opened the door and walked outside seeing Nathan on his horse waiting. She noticed his rifle at his side. He looked upset but not about her, about something else.  
  
Cole stood in the doorway and watched Joey talk to the man. He could tell Joey was trying to stay calm and forcing her niceness. Who was she talking to? What did he care? He had to get the girls packed.  
  
"Mr. Jackson" Joey was cut off by his harsh voice.  
  
"I just want to know if you got my letter?" Nathan Jackson said coldly.  
  
"Now you listen to me, okay?" Joey said sternly. "You have no right to talk to me the way you did in your letter or the way you do to those girls. And yes I read your stupid little note and I don't care what you tell people about me. I will not marry you. Not now, not ever." She turned and looked Cole's way, "Besides, I am already engaged to be married."  
  
Nathan grabbed her arm yanking her up off the ground hard. "You are not engaged you here me. You belong to me and so does that mon" he stopped noticing Cole and Bob walking toward them. He let Joey go and she fell to the ground. "We'll talk later," he said riding off.  
  
When Cole reached Joey she was getting up and Nathan was riding away. "Are you okay?" he asked trying to help her up.  
  
Joey didn't say anything. She couldn't breath from shock. She never thought he would use physical harm on her. She didn't realize any man would. Her daddy had taught her from the bible that a man was supposed to cherish a woman, not harm them.  
  
"Joey," Bob said.  
  
She looked at Cole, "Please don't leave."  
  
"We'll talk about," Cole said as Bob put his arm around her shoulders and led her back to the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey woke when the sun was down. She didn't remember going to bed. What time was it? She looked at Megan, who was asleep in the old rocker next to Joey's bed. Had she been there all night? She went to get up and went stiff with pain. Then it all flooded back. The fight with Cole, Nathan's aggressiveness, and Cole's sweetness. He had taken her to her room and laid her to bed. She was in shock for awhile.  
  
How could she let Nathan get to her like that? She was strong, she could take care of herself. She was a big girl and had done it for the last five years. Then why did she want nothing more than to have someone take care of her? Not just someone, but Cole. Have Cole take care of her. Cole? Why Cole? She barely knew him. Where did he come into her thoughts like this? She needed some fresh air quick.  
  
She softly got up and slipped on her coat and shoes leaving the bedroom. She saw Cole and Bob asleep and tried as quietly as possible to go to the porch but to no avail the floor creaked. 'Damn ole house,' she thought to herself. She stepped outside briskly hoping no one woke up. She was only on the porch a minute before a presence joined her. "I didn't mean to wake anyone."  
  
"I was already awake," came Bob's voice. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, kind of sore," she smiled softly.  
  
Bob's face went sour, "Jerk had no right to lay a hand on a woman like that. If I could get my hands on him..."  
  
Joey turned to him and smiled, "I know you would but it is my problem, not use getting in trouble for me." She looked toward the starting sunrise, "How are you enjoying it here?"  
  
"It's beautiful," Bob said. "The girls really like it. Especially Bella, she loves horses and Ma never let her have one."  
  
"Every girl needs to get their first horse. She had a hard time adjusting," Joey said softly.  
  
Bob put a hand on her shoulder softly. "She loves you. Don't let Cole give you the wrong impression."  
  
"I know." Joey smiled as they stood there and watched the sun rise.  
  
After about five minutes of silence she broke it, "Are you guys leaving?"  
  
Bob didn't answer at first. She looked at him. "No, we aren't. Cole may be hard to deal with at times but he wouldn't leave you up here with that asshole running around." Bob's hand flew to his mouth. "Forgive me for cursing."  
  
Joey smiled. "I've heard worse." 


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything American Outlaws....I do however own, Bella, Megan and Joey...they are my imagination. And I own the romantic ideals of this story. Enjoy!

_**AN:**_ I hope you all are enjoying this. I am sorry for the long wait. I am writing 4 stories right now. and that is putting 5 others on Hiatus. Thank you so much for the feedback. Tasuki's Girl, thepathchosesthewalker, Rodeo Princess, and Jack Sparrow fanatic. Also, this is a Cole fic. I just love the Bob character. He is so cool. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter Six**  
  
It had been three weeks since the occurrence with Nathan. Everyone was getting along and no one ever mentioned it. Joey thought they must have been waiting for her to mention it and she didn't intend to. She was embarrassed about the whole ordeal really. Cole must think her just another wimpy woman.  
  
That was another thing, she found herself wondering what Cole thought of her and her physical attraction to him wasn't ceasing. In fact, it was getting much more intense and serious. She tried to avoid him at all costs but she was starting to enjoy his company and it was such a small house.  
  
They had so much in common, too. The farming, horses, living in the mountains. She would sometimes find herself just sitting by the fire and he would sit with her in silence. It was very comforting. But then there were times when he annoyed the hell out of her. Like when he would go off for an hour or two at a time by himself. It bothered her because she didn't know where he was or what he was doing. Not that it was any of her business.  
  
Bob was her escape. He would listen to her dreams when she just had to tell someone. And he was just so easy to talk to. Megan had asked her if she thought Bob and her might decide to court. Joey and Bob both made it clear they were not romantically involved and will probably never be. They were just friends.  
  
Joey was getting her bed made when she heard riders. She grabbed her gun and went to open it but Cole stopped her. "I can handle it," Joey said.  
  
"I never said you couldn't," he said and backed up.  
  
She felt empty as he walked away and she wanted his closeness back. Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps on the porch and she opened the door.  
  
"Miss Montgomery," Jimmy Potter said taking his hat off. "I was hoping to see Megan."  
  
Joey put the gun down, "Didn't she tell you she was having company?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he said. "I was just coming to give her an answer on your invitation."  
  
"Well, she is in town so you can tell me. Will I need to make an extra cherry pie for Christmas Eve dinner?" she asked smiling.  
  
Jimmy smiled, "Yes, ma'am." He said his goodbyes and left.  
  
Cole looked at her, "That was Megan suitor. He doesn't look like he could hurt a fly."  
  
Joey playfully slapped his arm, "Don't insult Jimmy. He is a hard worker and a good kid."  
  
"He looks like he is up to something in his head," Bob said.  
  
"Not you too, Bob," she said. "You are supposed to be on my side." She could here a wagon approach now. "That must be Jesse, Zee and the girls." She opened the door to see a tall man with a scruffy beard and a nice suit get out of a wagon. She put her hand on her gun, "May I help you?"  
  
"I am looking for Mr. And Mrs. James," came his thick Scottish accent.  
  
"What do you want Pinkerton?" Cole asked coming around Joey.  
  
"Ah Mr. Younger," he said.  
  
"You said Tennessee was safe from the railroad," Cole said.  
  
"And 'tis still. I came with a warning for Jesse James. Parker survived and he is looking for Jesse," Pinkerton said. "He knows they are here and he is after you guys too."  
  
Joey looked bewildered. "Who is Parker?"  
  
"So your girl doesn't know about your past. I suggest you fill her in and Mrs. James too. They are in danger also. Parker is a vengeful SOB, pardon miss, and he will take it out on them. Remember what he did to Jesse's ma." That was all he said as he left.  
  
Joey still stood there dumbfounded. She had no idea what was going on and it didn't settle well with her. Certainly it was something from the robberies and the railroad. Then she thought about what the man had said, she was in danger also and that meant the girls. "Just great."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just saying if it isn't some guy trying to get my money it's always something else."  
  
"Money?" Bob and Cole said together.  
  
"You never mind," Zee said walking in the door.  
  
Jesse, who was followed by the girls, looked at Cole, "What was he doing here?"  
  
"Let's talk," Cole said walking out.  
  
"Come on girls," Joey said leading Megan and Bella into her room. Zee followed them giving Jesse a look that could kill.  
  
"Parker survived and he wants revenge," Bob said.  
  
"We aren't too sure how true that statement is," Cole said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jesse asked.  
  
"He just seemed too eager to give the information. I don't know," Cole said. "He said the girls were in danger too. He wanted to remind you what he did to your ma."  
  
"Shit," Jesse said staring at the bedroom door. "Just great."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey sat on the bed brushing out Bella's hair. "Jimmy stopped by."  
  
Megan lit up, "Really? Is he coming?"  
  
"Yes," Joey said. "Your brothers don't like it much, especially Cole."  
  
"Cole needs a good woman," Zee said and they all laughed. "Well he does."  
  
"Do you think that Pinkerton guy will come back to hurt Cole and Bob?" Bella asked softly.  
  
Joey stopped brushing her hair and turned Bella toward her. "He was here to offer us help," she partially told the truth. "Why? What's wrong?"  
  
Bella's eyes stung with tears, "I just got them back."  
  
Joey hugged her, "Aw, sweetie, it's going to be okay. I promise. Come on, curl up in bed." Joey pulled down the covers and smiled, "Get comfy but don't get used to it."  
  
"Hey Joey," Megan said. "What was that song you were singing the other day?"  
  
"Huh? What song?"  
  
"Something Danny Boy," she said, "what was that?"  
  
Joey looked to the door as it opened. Cole was standing there. "It was a song my pa used to sing to me when I was young. A song from the old land he used to call it. I loved when he sung me that. I miss that." She smiled weakly at Cole and he turned away.  
  
"Would you sing it for me?" Bella asked.  
  
"Sure," Joey said and sung.  
  
_"Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling_

_From glen to glen, and down the mountain side _

_The summer's gone, and all the flowers are dying _

_'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide. _

_But come ye back when summer's in the meadow _

_Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow_

_'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow _

_Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so.  
  
And if you come, when all the flowers are dying _

_And I am dead, as dead I well may be _

_You'll come and find the place where I am lying _

_And kneel and say an "Ave" there for me.  
  
And I shall hear, tho' soft you tread above me _

_And all my dreams will warm and sweeter be _

_If you'll not fail to tell me that you love me _

_I'll simply sleep in peace until you come to me.  
  
I'll simply sleep in peace until you come to me."_

* * *

AN: I don't own 'Oh Danny Boy'. I don't know who does. It is an Irish song I learned from a good friend. It is pretty popular. But anyway, Joey is supposed to be singing it with the voice like Alison Kraus sings 'My 'Ain True Love' in Cold Mountain.


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own American Outlaws or anything to do with the characters. I am just kidnapping them for my little adventure and will return them. Okay, maybe not all of them. I might keep Jesse and Cole but I will send Bella and Megan and Joey all in their place. J/K.

AN: I am so sorry it has taken so long to update. I have had writer's block but I hope it is gone now. I hope it doesn't come back either. Maybe you all could just go help me catch my muses. J. Anyways, thanks to all who gave feedback. I really appreciate it and hope you can give more this time.

* * *

Chapter Seven

By the time Jesse and Zee had left that night most of Joey's questions had been answered. Zee had told her everything she could about what happened in Liberty, Missouri. How Parker killed Ma James and burned down their farms. And how Jesse shot him.

Joey looked in her room and saw Bella sound asleep. She looked so peaceful and sweet there. It made Joey long to have children but that would probably never happen for her.

"I can move her if you like," Cole said quietly.

"No, let her sleep," she said walking over and sitting in her chair. "I probably won't sleep tonight anyway."

Cole sat in the other rocker, "I've been meaning to ask you something since this afternoon."

"What is that?"

"What is this about money?" he asked seriously.

"My father left me a lot of gold before he left. After the war, I had it converted to money. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he said smiling.

Joey looked at him earnestly, "Don't even think about it Cole Younger, stick to your banks, okay?" She laughed and Cole smiled, "What?"

"If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you made me smile, I'd have the entire night sky in the palm of my hand," he said almost musically.

Joey blushed but you couldn't tell in the firelight. "You shouldn't say things like that, it isn't proper."

He got up and kneeled down in front of her. "Do you think I really give a shit what is proper?" he asked.

Joey's breath caught and she thought she might pass out. He was so close and smelled so good. She couldn't believe how good he felt this close to her. Like everything would always be okay.

"I don't think you do either," he said leaning in closer. She shivered as his face came within inches of her own. She could feel his breath. "I don't think you do at all." He leaned in, their lips barely touching.

"Looks like another storm is coming," Bob said coming in the house.

Joey stood up abruptly leading Cole to do the same. "I am going to sleep upstairs. Goodnight," she said climbing up the ladder.

"What did you do?" Bob asked pulling his boots off.

Cole climbed on his cot, "Not a thing. Just almost made the second biggest mistake of my life."

"Second?"

"Never mind," he said, "goodnight." Cole wasn't about to bring up old memories for Bob. Memories of Jimmy. The biggest mistake of his life was teaching Jimmy to rob banks and leading him to Hyperion. He couldn't believe he almost kissed Joey. How could he do that? He was taking advantage of her. She was very attractive but she infuriated him. She always called in question his judgment and that irked him.

No nothing could ever come between Josephine Montgomery and him. She was to strong headed and prideful. She definitely had a mind of her own and that temper of hers. She could really get out of control if she got upset, but when she got angry even he stayed out of her way for the time. He laughed as he realized Megan was becoming more like her everyday.

_Joey smiled at Cole when she saw him. He looked as if he hadn't shaved in days and she didn't look much better. Her dress was ripped and dirty and her face was bruised and covered in mud as well. "Oh Cole," she limped to him, "I knew you would come. I just knew you would find us."_

"_Did he hurt you?" Cole asked brushing her hair out of her face._

"_Nothing that won't heal." She smiled and hugged him tightly. "I knew you would come," she whispered._

_He pulled away and held her at arms length, "Listen, there is something I need to tell you. The whole time you were gone I realized something."_

"_What?"_

"_Oh isn't that sweet," someone said from behind Cole._

_Then she heard the noise and it radiated through her head. It was so loud and she couldn't hear anything. She looked at Cole and saw the look of surprise on his face as he started to fall to the ground._

"NOOOO!" Joey screamed sitting straight up in bed.


End file.
